Godric's Hallow
by WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: Harry decides to return to his parent's house in Godric's Hallow now that the war is over and everything has calmed down.


"Not Harry, not Harry. Please not Harry!" cried Lily standingin front of her son's crib.

"Stand aside you silly girl! ... Stand aside now!" said a shrill voice.

"Not Harry please I beg you have mercy! Take me, kill me instead!" Lily cried she was scared but one thought kept running through her head. I may die but aleast I can give him one last protection. I love you my little Harry.

"Fine have it your way!" There was a flash of green light...

18 yr old Harry Potter awoke in a cold sweat, he was breathing as if he'd just ran a mile. He looked beside him and found Ginny had woken too she was sitting up looking at him concerned.

"Are you allright Harry?" she asked laying a hand lovingly on her fiance's shoulder.

"I'm...I'm fine dear it was just a nightmare" replied Harry running a hand through his hair. "I think now that everything has calmed down I need to visit my parent's house again only I think this time I want to go in and look around."

Ginny really looked at Harry thought about it for a moment and then wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Allright Harry I know what this means to you and if you really want to go I'll go with you"

Harry returned the embrace and looked in to his fiance's eyes "You don't have to go you know" he said.

"You need to have someone with you for emotional support. I know it still hurts dearest and I want to be with you when you face your grief head on to help you get through it" replied Ginny.

"You're right I do need someone with me and I want you to go with me thank you" replied Harry laying back down.

"You're welcome dear now get some more sleep" replied Ginny snuggling up to him closing her eyes.

Harry awoke awhile later with the sun through the window. He got out of bed and padded down stairs barefoot to the kitchen where he found Ginny making breakfast. Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around he waist. "Morning Ginny my love" he said kissing her cheek.

"Good morning dearest." Ginny replied she turned and gave Harry a kiss before walking over and setting the table. "When did you want to go to Godric's Hallow?" she asked as Harry sat down and began to serve his plate.

"What?" Harry asked slightly confused then last nights conversation and the dream came back to him."Oh uh I don't know whenever why?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking if you wanted to we could go today. I've got nothing planned and you have today off. Of course if you do want to that's fine too." replied Ginny busing herself with serving her own plate.

Harry thought about it while finishing his breakfast. He really wanted to go to his parents house again but was he strong enough? Last time he went he almost fell apart with grief. But this time Ginny is going with you! said a little voice in his head. That was true besides if he put it off now he'd never go. "Allright after breakfast we can go get a shower and Apparate allright?" he asked Ginny as he finished his orange juice.

"That's fine dear why don't you go take your shower while I get breakfast cleaned up." replied Ginny getting up from the table and putting the dishes in the sink with a flick of her wand.

"But I wanted to take one with you Gin" replied Harry wrapping his arms around her.

"Harry! You perv go take your shower before I have to hurt you." replied Ginny trying not to laugh and giving Harry a slight shove towards the bathroom.

A couple hours later they found themselves in a graveyard. "Um Harry why..." asked Ginny but Harry interrupted her.

"So we don't scare the wits out of any muggles by appearing out of nowhere." laughed Harry "Watch your step and follow me."

Harry led Ginny through the rows of graves until he stopped in front of one that was made of white marble. Ginny walked over and read:

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Harry waved his wand and a bouquet of roses appeared he knelt down and laid them on the grave. Ginny knelt down next to him and felt Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

"Mum, dad this is Ginny Weasley she's the most wonderful girl I know and next year we're going to get married. I hope we'll be as happy together as you were." said Harry his voice cracking slightly. Ginny took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"I love Harry very much and I know you are as proud of the things he's done and the person he's become just as I am." said Ginny looking at the stone and the roses Harry laid on the grave.

"Thanks" Harry whispered to Ginny getting to his feet he said " Come on love it's down the road here"

Ginny stood up and followed Harry down the road to an old house in ruin and one of the upstairs rooms blown apart. "Harry you're sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes I feel like I have to." he replied walking through the front gate and gently pushing open the front door. 


End file.
